Why Me?
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Sakura is on her way back from a mission,, when some thing black annd red happens! I'm really bad at summaries, but I hope that you think the story's better. SakuMulti fanfic, might narrow down the pairings later on. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Fight!

**AN: Hiya peeps! This is my first ever proper Naruto FF (I say proper, because my real first was an English assessment and I wanted to see if it was ok), so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the story idea.**

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Flashback/ Dream_

_Line of awesomeness!_

**Sakura POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me; I had to keep going. I spared a glance behind me- they were still on my tail.

_Flashback…_

_Sakura was returning from a mission in Suna, she was about an hour away from Kohona. She couldn't wait until she got home- she was cold, tired, dirty and hungry. Thoughts of having a nice, hot shower then curling up in her warm bed back in her small apartment whizzed through her mind. A sudden flash of black and red snapped her out of her thoughts. She raised her guard, but carried on with her journey, none the less. The high pitched whistle of a kunai splitting the air pricked at her ears. She made sure to skip the next branch, so that she started plummeting towards the ground. She weaved her body through the branches. Being sure not to touch one as she continuously gained speed._

_'It came from over there...'_

_She turned towards the east and threw a couple of shuriken of her own. She was then rewarded with the sound of her attackers' voices._

_"Dammit!" the first voice cursed loudly._

_"Good going, Hidan. Now she knows that we're following her." a second voice screamed._

_"I think she already knew we were following her, un." a third voice pointed out._

_"I agree with the brat." a fourth voice sided with the third._

_"Just shut up already, guys! She might be listening in." yet another voice joined in the conversation._

_"Does it even bloody matter now, Fish-stick?" the first voice, or Hidan as the second voice called him, yelled._

_Sakura took this as an opportunity to strike; as she was falling, she pushed chakra into her fist, once close enough to the ground she punched the earth and created a crater. Then, she pushed more chakra into her legs as she jumped high into the trees- she then started to spin while flying through the air. Once she had gained enough speed, she reached for several kunai and shuriken, before throwing them in random directions. There was a rustle in trees above her along with some more curses. Then a clay bird came flying towards her. She hopped over it, but didn't get out of range of the explosion that followed. The impact sent Sakura flying towards a cliff face to the west. Out of nowhere a string of thread shot out to her and wrapped itself around her ankle. Just before she collided with the cliff face, the thread yanked on her ankle sending her back in the direction that she just came from._

_"Deidara, you baka, where not supposed to kill her; just kidnap her." the second voice screamed._

_"Well, now she definitely knows where we are." stated a fifth, and rather stotic voice._

_"Can it Uchiha!" the first voice, formally known as Hidan screeched._

_The thread let go of Sakura's ankle, but was soon replaced by chakra strings. The strings started pulling her towards her arguing attackers._

_'Just my luck to get kidnapped by the damn Akatsuki.' thought Sakura_

_**'**__**I can't say I don't agree with you there.'**__ agreed her Inner._

_She was now face to face with her attackers, whom she could now confirm were Uchiha Itachi, Hoshgaki Kisame, Iwa no Deidara. Akatsuna no Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu. Being the Hokage's student helps sometimes, and she was glad that Tsunade made the sort out all of the files when she was drunk._

_**'Oi! Scythe at 3 o'clock and bomb spider at 9 o'clock.**__**'**__ Inner warned her._

_She flipped up on to the branch above to dodge the scythe, then pushed chakra into her feet as she bounded high into the sky; merely missing the impact of the bombs explosion._

_'Thanks.'_

'_**No prob.' **__Inner shrugged._

_Some movement in the bushes below her, pulled her back into reality. Sakura raised her guard, and was right to too- the black threads and some chakra strings flew towards her. She dodged them, before pouncing onto the branch next to her and running as fast as she could in he direction towards the Hidden Leaf._

_... Back to the present_

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, occasionally having to dodge on coming kunai and shuriken along with the threads, chakra strings and bombs. I glanced over my shoulder again- still hot on my tail. I snapped my head back the right way as I heard a loud cocky laugh.

"We've gotcha now." Hidan swung his scythe at me; I dodged and punched the branch he was standing on, which broke off due to the impact of my fist.

"Ooooh, someone's feisty!" Kisame pointed out.

"Zip it, Fish Face!" I retorted, earning a laugh from the blonde and the Jashinist. Kisame's face flushed purple in anger.

I glanced at the five S-ranked criminals in front of m- Wait a minute! Five? There were six before? So, who's missing…?

'_Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame…'_

'_**Itachi!'**_

I span around to meet swirling blood red sharingan eyes. I my eyelids started to get heavy; and I fought against myself, not wanting to fail my mission and against them.

'_**There's no point fighting it, you know you're gonna lose, anyway.'**_

'_No! I won't- I refuse to lose to these… these …scoundrels!'_

'_**Sorry to break it to you, honey, but you already have.'**_

I didn't say anything after that; I knew Inner was right- I jut didn't want to admit it. I felt my legs buckle underneath me and the wind rushing past my face. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the wind running it's fingers through my hair any more; instead warm arms were wrapped around me.

"Well, ain't this just swell." I muttered, and although I didn't ask for one I got a reply.

"Hn." So, it was the Uchiha. I understood what that grunt meant- after all, his brother was on my team for a while. He was telling me to shut up and sleep.

"Can it, Uchiha." I mumbled, giving into the darkness as my eye closed, but not before I saw a smirk on Itachi's lips.

Why must this happen to me?

_Line of awesomeness!_

**And there you have it! My first chapter! I hope you liked it. So, please review & tell me what you think. Thanks. Until next time, my little cherubs! :)**


	2. Waking up and WHAT DA FU?

**AN: Sorry for the very long wait, I'll try to be quicker next time! Disclaimer: I don't won anything, just the story line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Oi, Pinky. Wake up already." A rough male voice ushered me from my slumbering state.

"Urgh!" I groaned slapping the hand away from me, "Leave me alone!" At first I thought that whoever was trying to wake me up had complied; however, I was quickly proved wrong, as I soon felt two bodies jumping onto me.

"WAKE THE (HELL) UP (UN)!" The two people yelled in my ear. Memories of before I blacked out flooded my mind and I soon realised exactly where I was.

**A certain Jashinist's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when the pink haired bitch jolted awake after Deidara and I jumped on the bed that she was laying on in the base. The look of shock & anger mixed with realisation was just classic!

After a couple of minutes of me and Blondie laughing and the pink bitch just staring wide-eyed at us, I turned to exit the room, to find the rest of the members (with the exception of Pein and Konan, and a few others) crowded around the doorway to what was with all of the commotion.

**Nobody's POV**

"WHAT THE FLYING FISH AM I DOING HERE? WHY AM I HERE? AND WHAT DO WANT WITH ME?" the pinkette screeched, making the members of the Akatsuki turn their attention to her.

"I don't frikkin know, Pinky; go ask Leader-sama." Kisame sighed.

"Uh, well I would, but I don't know where your damned 'Leader-sama' is." Sakura stated bluntly.

"She has a point, Kisame-san." A short redheaded boy stepped forwards; he let his chocolate brown eyes cast a glance the pinkette, who jumped back in shock.

"It's you!" She pointed at him.

"So you only just noticed that I am here and was fighting you earlier." The redhead muttered under his breath.

"Y-you're supposed to be d-dead. I k-killed you. H-how can t-this be?" she stuttered.

"Yo, Sasori, you and the pink bitch know each other?" Hidan asked

"Hn." Was all the puppeteer said (or in this case grunted) before turning to walk out of the room, closely followed by Itachi and Kakuzu, who had stayed silent though out the whole time.

All attention turned back to the pinkette in the room, who flinched after feeling their eyes boring into her soul (MWHAHAHA!).

"What?" she snapped.

"So…. How did you kill Sasori?" Kisame looked her up and down, not believing that this mere girl could defeat, let alone kill, an S-ranked criminal.

"I punched him." Was the blunt answer that he received from Sakura.

"Well that's bloody obvious; you have to punch people in a fight!" Hidan fumed.

"Shut up!" Deidara whacked him on the head "So you're saying that you killed Sasori, because you punched him? If that's true, then you must be one hell of a strong bitch."

"Jeez, what is it you all calling me bitch? I have a name so why don't you use it?" Sakura sighed, irritated.

"Because it's what you are. A bitch." Hidan grinned idiotically.

"Well, I'm sorry Hida-baka-chan, but last time I checked; I didn't bark of have a tail." She smirked.

Hidan growled "Why you little-!" Kisame jumped to grab hold of the raging Jashinist.

"Deidara-san, take Pinky to Leader-sama." He ordered, struggling to keep his hold on Hidan.

Deidara didn't need to be told twice, as he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her down the hall way to Pein and Konan's office. He then knocked on the door. A few crashes and hushed voices were heard before they heard a quick "Come in", and then they entered.

The blonde bomber and the pinkette were met by the sight of….well, a mess to put it bluntly. Papers were scattered everywhere, some ripped in half; in fact, everything that was supposed to be on the desk was on the floor. Their eyes then drifted to a ruffled up leader and a bluenette, who was giggling while blushing madly.

"Is this a bad time, un?" Deidara broke the ice. Sakura snickered.

"No, no. You're here now, so let's get straight to the point." The pierced man sighed, slightly irritated that his previous actions had been interrupted. "Haruno Sakura," the pinkette snapped her head up at the mention of her name "You are the new member of the Akatsuki."

Then cam the explosion…..

**Unknown person's POV ***

"WHAT?" a female voice screeched, echoing through out the forest. It sounded like it came from the direction that we were headed. I glanced at my teammate who goofily gave me the thumbs up in return, before we sped off in to forest, our cloaks flapping behind us.

**Normal POV (with Sakura****)**

"NO WAY! NO WAY! I'M NOT JOINING YOU'RE DAMN GROUP OF FREAKS!" Sakura protested.

"Crap that hurt!" Deidara muttered, rubbing his ears, only to receive a death glare from Sakura.

"Well, suck it up!" Pein yelled, "You are joining and that is final," The authority in his voice made Sakura fall silent, "I will call a meeting later to change teams around. Now leave… in silence." The blonde and pinkette nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>* A little compettion to you guys; the first person that guesses who the Unknown person is correctly, I'll will write a one shot for. The one shot can be about anything they choose for it to be about. I made sure that their are no hints as of to whom the person could be, so it could be anyone.<strong>

**AN: I hope you all liked it. Please take part in the competition :) And remember to read and review.**


	3. What were they up to?

**Sorry for yet another reeeeaaaalllyyyy late update guys. I don't think I will carry this fic on for a while now, I've sort of temporarily lost my interest in Naruto. I apologise for being a pain in the ass. I have a new fic up; it's an Avengers fic. Check it out if you want. I apologise again for being a bad writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What do you think they were doing before we walked in?" Sakura looked up at Deidara while the walked down the long dark hallway "You don't think that they were….." the artist blushed.

"N-no! Of course not!" He flustered, before reconsidering his last thought "Well... Okay, I guess they were, yeah."

"So what a you fuckers talking about?" a certain foul-mouthed Jashinist asked the unlikely pair.

"Nothing to worry your little potty brained head with, Hida-baka-chan." Sakura teasingly reassured the foulmouthed Jashinist. Said Jashinist then glared at the pinkette, who returned it with a glare that could rival an Uchiha's.

Deidara sighed and tugged on Sakura's arm. "Come on, Saku-chan; I'll show around the base." Sakura reluctantly gave up on her glaring contest with Hidan.

"Ok, Dei-chan." She nodded and let the blonde bomber pull her along.

"Wait! Why the hell does she need showing around?" Hidan asked.

"Because, my dear little old man, I am the newest member of the Akatsuki." Sakura smirked at the silver head's reaction.

"No fucking way…." He muttered, standing stunned; before walking off to either Kakuzu's room to bother him or to his own room.

"Well… He seemed pleased." Sakura chirped happily. Deidara chuckled and lead her to the living room, where the majority of the members were lounging on the sofa's watching Jaws.

"Hey, fish sticks!" Sakura called to Kisame, who glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "I never knew that your mother was a movie star."

"What?"

"Well, I mean. You're a shark aren't you? So your mum is the star of this film."

Kisame's face turned a shade of purple and he turned his attention back to the TV.

"So, guys," Deidara began, breaking the silence that had come over them. "Sakura is now a member of the Akatsuki."

"Cool." Sasori murmured.

"We have a meeting in a minute to discuss teams. So we better get going to the meeting room."

"Haruno Sakura is the newest member of the Akatsuki," Pein deadpanned. "She will need a team to join. She will join Kakuzu and Hidan for now. This will be because of Hidan's rituals and the fact that the Kakuzu's threads that are holding Hidan together keep coming undone." Silence…..

…

…

…..

"WHAT?" Hidan exploded.

"Sure thing Carrot Top," the pinkette nodded. "Heal Hida-baka-chan after his stupid rituals. Got it!" She fist pumped, and then all of the members left the room; except for Hidan who was too busy crying about the fact that he got stuck with the "fucking pinky bitch" on his team.


End file.
